Welcome to Herpville
Welcome to Herpville is the first episode of Stickventures. It's rated TV-14-LV. Plot Dave and Vic move to Herpville. Transcript We see an apartment. The camera zooms into one of the windows and we see a stickman in a red shirt playing video games on the couch. (Dave) Yes... yes... YES! HIGH SCORE! He throws the controller into the air and does a victory dance around the apartment. Another stickman in a blue shirt comes inside with a briefcase. (Vic) Dave... what are you doing? (Dave) I WON! I WON! I WON! Dave breaks a beer bottle over his head and faints. (Vic) WTF? Vic steps over Dave's body and goes to his room. He comes out with some red and blue suitcases. Dave wakes up. (Dave) What are those suitcases for? (Vic) We're moving. (Dave) ...Why? (Vic) I got a job in a town called Herpville. (Dave) Okay. Dave takes the red suitcases and runs out of the room. THEME MONTAGE! Some music plays as Dave and Vic get into a taxi and drive to the train station. They get in with their suitcases as the train starts to move. A few hours pass and they arrive at a large gate. A sign on it says 'Welcome to Herpville!' MONTAGE END! (Dave) Okay, where's the house? (Vic) Over here. Dave and Vic walk towards a small house and go inside. They put all of their stuff into their rooms. (Dave) Imma say hi to the neighbors. Dave walks out of the house and knocks on the neighbor's door. (Voice) Coming! The door opens and we see DCN. His eyes widen when he sees Dave. (DCN) YOU! You blew up my house you son of a b*tch! (Dave) What? (DCN) Don't play dumb! You came to Letterworld and blew my house up! Dave shrugs. DCN slams the door in his face. Dave goes back into his house. (Vic) So what were the neighbors like? (Dave) I'm not sure but I think one of them is... CUCKOO! CUCKOO! (Vic) o.O Okay... (Dave) Do you have any money? I'm hungry. (Vic) Yeah. Vic gives Dave 5 dollars. (Vic) Buy two grilled cheeses. (Dave) Okay! Dave leaves the house and walks away. He arrives at Sandwich Deluxe and goes inside. He comes out with a paper bag. (Dave) CHEESY! BREADY! GRILLED CHEEEEEEESEEE! I'M READY FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! A mouse walks out of the alley and starts snapping his fingers. (Dave) Ohai little mousie-mouse! (Mouse) WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?! Get him boys! A swarm of mice come out of the alley, crawl up Dave and take the bag. Then they beat him up. We see Dave back at the house with a black eye and bite marks around his body. (Vic) Woah, what happened? (Dave) I WAZ MUGGED! (Vic) What did they look like? We might need to tell the police. (Dave) THEY... TOOK... OUR GRILLED CHEESES! Dave falls to his knees. (Dave) WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! (Vic) WHO?! (Dave) Some gangster mice outside of Sandwich Deluxe! (Vic) Gangster... mice? Vic starts laughing. (Dave, angrily) It's not funny! (Vic) Heh, heh. Whatever. (Dave, face red and angrily) I'LL KILL YOU! Dave pounces on Vic and starts punching him. (Vic) Ow. Ow. OWW STOP! Dave gets off of him and walks away. (Vic) Let's go find the Gangster Mice. Vic and Dave leave and go to Sandwich Deluxe. (Vic) Where are they? The leader mouse comes out. (Leader Mouse) What you doing back here? I told you to get lost! (Dave) ... (Vic) Seriously? (Leader Mouse) I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND THEN I WILL EAT YOUR BODIES AND WASH THE FLESH DOWN WITH YOUR BLOOOOOOOODDDDD! Vic steps on the mouse and walks away. (Vic) C'mon Dave, let's go home. Dave walks away with Vic. (Dave) This town is gonna take some time to get used to... THE END Characters *Dave *Vic Villains *DCN *Gangster Mice Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:T-Rex Category:Stickventures